High Time In Canterlot
by WOOZER1720
Summary: A 007/MLP crossover. James Bond  in pony form is sent on a mission to investigate a mysterious group of killers along with protecting the Mane 6 at their time at the Galloping Gala. Rated T for violence,some language, and suggestive themes


**Something about making 007 a pony really caught my attention somehow… Sort of fit in I guess. I'm going to use some names from the 007 (mainly M, Q, James Bond, etc.) so please excuse my er… uncreative ways.**

**P.S: It's Bond so expect everything Bond would do, with or without the ladies. (Well in this case, mares)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic or 007 and belong to their specific owners**.

**High Time In Canterlot **

**Chapter 1**

In a classified location in Equestria, a cream colored stallion poured himself a drink. It was a pleasant morning, with the sun in all of its pyrogenic glory giving off flares of color one wouldn't expect to view. Ice cubes calmly dropped into a glass as the stallion tipped a bottle of vodka into the glass already glistening with condensation. He took a long, burning drink as he sat on a lonely couch in an even lonelier room.

"_I need an assignment."_ He thought. He fixed his dark brown mane as he closed the shutters to the large window. Coupled with his gentle blue eyes, many say he could swoon just about any mare. Of course, he specialized in wetwork so he preferred to have his name washed out. His hooves bared scars from previous engagements in his work as he washed his face. He sighed, as he was in suspension from disqualifying a direct order from M, The head of the agency he was currently working for. Of course, this was not without reason. He was in a situation where if he continued to pursue his target, a hostage group comprised of colts and fillies would have been killed in a timed bomb. He went for the hostages, and the target managed to escape.

"_I know lives were at stake in that moment 007, but now hundreds even thousands of lives may be at risk!"_ M's words sped through his head in a continuous loop. He furrowed his brow at the thought of the "mistake" he had committed. He couldn't have let innocent live be in jeopardy, but he failed his objective. It's been a week, and he was dying for an assignment.

As if right on cue, the phone rang. His ears jolted up and took a mad gallop for the phone. Normally, he would never do such a thing, but hearing the phone ring for the first time in days had overcome him. His hooves fumbled with the phone as he answered.

"Hello?" He answered.

"007." A stern voice responded from the other line. Alas, he thought, M.

"Yes Ma'am?" He answered eagerly. He heard brief sounds of paper shuffling on the other line.

"I presume that you are aware that I am calling you to end your current suspension." M stated. "James Bond"

Relief rushed and cleansed Bond's head. M cleared her voice.

"I have an assignment for you from the Princess. I have no time to speak to you personally, so I will be speaking to you on a closed line." Bond heard a slight click and her voice continued.

"There's been a string of murders lately that all fall into the recently found Hoof Print society. As you probably know, they always cut a hoof shaped mark on the flanks of their victims. Usually the area of the cutie mark." M spoke with her usual serious tone. "The numbers of the victims are rising and I'm assigning you to investigate. Do you accept?"

"I accept Ma'am." Bond confirmed. "But please, is this going to be another babysitting mission?"

Even through the phone, he could feel the piercing glare of her aged, but almost killer eyes. "I know how much you hate that kind of work 007, but this time you must protect 6 ponies at the Galloping Gala. Mares to be exact." She stressed on the word mares. Bond didn't like the sound of it, but listened anyhow.

"They call themselves the Mane 6. They are all friends, but more importantly hold the powers to the Elements of Harmony. It is key that you protect these mares, even if it means losing all of hooves."

Bond gave a look of astonishment. "_The_ Elements of Harmony? From Celestia herself?"

"_Princess_ Celestia." M corrected sternly. "And yes, she bestowed them with these powers for balance in case something goes awry. Now the gala is around a week long and is held in Canterlot as you may know. You are to spend as much time there as possible to keep an eye out for any of the Hoof Print members and of course, protect the Mane 6.

"I'll note that ma'am." Bond said as he grabbed his coat. "But are these attacks really leading to these 6 mares? It seems unlikely."

"That is unknown to my knowledge. Head to Q for your equipment 007. Q will then direct you to our informant along with another agent. Note that the area your assignment is held is not used to firearms." M said calmly. Bond grabbed his signature PPK handgun anyways.

"Will do Ma'am." Bond addressed. As he was about to hang up, M's voice shot through the speaker.

"And 007? I don't want any lasting tarts around. If you have to, please don't tempt all six."

Bond slightly cringed at her words out of embarrassment. A "tart" was an attractive mare that usually fell for Bond. At least in her words it was Bond.

"Yes… Ma'am." Bond hung up and trotted out of his house. The warm air lingered as the sun began to rise around him. Because his house was in a secluded area, he trotted to the main road before calling one. A light breeze brushed against his mane as he got in to the taxi.

"To the SIS agency please." Bond said quickly. The taxi "driver" was young, a colt perhaps. He had a brown coat and an ivory mane. The colt gave a toothy grin and went off pulling the carriage. Bond suspected that he would have difficultly due to his size, but he pulled the carriage faster than a pair of pegasi who were racing each other nearby. The scenery became a blur as the carriage dodged numerous terrified ponies. Bond couldn't even identify the individual trees as they rocketed down the usually calm street. They arrived at the headquarters in no time, so fast that that a nearby apple seller dove out of the way to avoid a collision with the carriage. Bond stepped out and, albeit queasily, handed over a few bits to the smiling "driver" to find that the colt was already gone. Bond shook his head and focused. Why would he run off without pay? He shrugged it off, but kept memory of that ivory mane colt.

He entered the building and headed towards the basement to Q's office and lab. Numerous gadgets hung about the lab as Q held a strange flesh colored patch. Q was an old unicorn, and his ghost-pale mane showed it. Yet, he had remarkable mind and was the head of gadgetry for the 00 agents. His cutie mark was a gun-metal horseshoe with a similar colored gear bit placed in the middle for his ingenious mind with technology. As Bond was trotting he picked up an ordinary looking horseshoe from a rack to examine. The studs began to blink red, indicating that this was one of Q's disguised explosives being armed. Bond swiftly placed the explosive back on the rack and continued towards Q. Q noticed and grinned as if he was a child opening a present in Hearth's Warming Eve.

"Ah! 007! Come right this way! I've got a new gadget for you to test." Q said enthusiastically. He handed the patch to Bond, who observed it with curiosity.

"Alright, I give up. What is it?" Bond inquired. Q gave his usual incredulous look and took a second patch from a table close by. He then carefully smoothed the patch over his cutie mark which in turn, made his vanish.

"And a bit of magic…" His horn glowed in the usual purple hue and a soft film enveloped the area where the patch was placed. Bond was unimpressed as this seemingly useless show of gadgetry, but kept quiet. Q noticed his distasteful expression and wagged a teasing hoof.

"Now watch." He closed his eyes and in a brief moment a completely new cutie mark appeared. A pair of scissors and a roll of string shone on the flank of the old unicorn. Bond nodded, now impressed. Q closed his eyes once more and a pair of crossed rapiers replaced the cutie mark. Q closed his eyes for the final time to revert to his original cutie mark. Q gave a smug grin as Bond rolled his eyes.

"Okay Major, you've really out done yourself. Now explain." Bond said with impatience. Q removed the patch and then took Bond's patch.

"This is a special second skin we've developed for our agents. With a specific spell I can generate a unique cutie mark, up to three if necessary." Q folded the "skin" into a zippo lighter. "This lighter is functional, but doubles as a case for the ski- hey!"

Bond swiped the lighter and lit a black and gold cigarette with a custom blend of tobacco. He took a long heavy draft as he shut his eyes, savoring the warmth and taste of the rather unusual tobacco. He took out another to offer to Q who refused in disgust, remembering the last time he had tried the vile concoction. Bond sighed with content as he pocketed the lighter.

"I suppose you already set the cutie marks? A journalist, gambler, and a bodyguard?" Bond asked knowingly, remembering his usual disguises. Q, clearly upset that Bond was already ahead of him, frowned and brought out the next equipment. He placed a small half-circle case on the table. Bond knew this must be some sort of emergency single use kit.

"Now this is a compact first aid kit designed to click into your hoof, with shoe or not." Q opened and organized the contents. "Here you will find some antiseptic, a suture kit, painkillers, and bandages. Trust me, this can and will save your life."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Bond said. Q took out a similar kit and opened it. From what it looked like, it contained a small knife, a bit of floss, a packet of what looked like Alka-Seltzer, and a small tube of toothpaste.

"Really Major, I wouldn't have suspected that you would be so dear about my hygiene." Bond joked. Q rolled his eyes.

"Oh grow up 007! This is actually a set for an explosive charge." Q took the toothpaste and squeezed a good amount on a wooden door beside them. The lime green paste looked thicker than usual.

"The toothpaste is actually a type of plastic explosive. You can shape it, than stick a bit of floss, which is the fuse, into it." Q tore a bit of floss out and stuck it into the charge. He then proceeded to run a second line of floss about 3 yards from the door.

"Trot to a safe distance, then remove the bottom panel of the floss box. There, you will find a button. I may have to inform you the force of the explosion is not to be underestimated. Stand back." Bond stepped behind a blast shield with Q as he pressed the crimson button. A small drone of the electrical signal was heard before an ear splitting crack was emitted from the explosion. The once heavy wooden door was soon a pile of splinters as the thin smoke soon cleared. Bond nodded once again, impressed at the clever work of the old Major. Q dusted himself off and smiled with pride.

"Now wasn't that a show?" Q then brought out a copy Bond's flashy looking watch and gave it to Bond. Bond strapped it on and noticed that it was much heftier then his usual mission watches. Q then handed all of the equipment to Bond along with his regular business type suit.

"Now I've hollowed out the main components of the watch and placed a concentrated laser cutter in it. You know how it all works yes? Then, you're dismissed. We have you a driver to the Sweet Apple Acres, where your informant is waiting with agent Sir Veillance." Q turned to leave when Bond noticed Q had not described the packet of Alka-Seltzer.

"Wait, Major! What's this Alka-Seltzer supposed to do?" Bond called out. Q turned and gave him a questioned look.

"Err, that's not Alka-Seltzer 007, that's a… prophylactic kit." Q murmured, nervously going pink as Bond's eyes went wide. "Doctor Green Cross said all of that mare-nizing is going to lead to something so he gave me a couple to include in your kit."

Bond, feeling that the situation was getting uncomfortably awkward for Q, grabbed his suit and hastily got out of the lab.

/

About 2 hours later, Bond was dropped off at a farm in the middle of the Sweet Apple Acres. The delectable scent of fresh apples sprung from each cross of the breeze as Bond observed the huge land that stretched far over the horizon. The seemingly endless rows of trees were teeming with crimson apples glistening in the afternoon sun.

Bond wondered how many ponies it would take to tackle these trees for harvest, when he heard somepony approaching from behind. Instinctively, he made a slight side step, spun around, and drew his pistol at a very large red stallion that seemed to tower over him. He had a rich, golden mane with half closed deep green eyes as if he was bored at the rather small firearm fixed at him. Bond decocked his pistol and holstered the weapon as the stallion frowned at the agent.

"I apologies for that, it was an instinctive action." Bond apologized. The large stallion held out a hoof and shook his head, showing that he understood.

"Tats no problem. Ah wasn't expecting ya to be so reflexive Mr…?"

"Bond. James Bond." Bond greeted with a smile as he shook hooves. The stallion had a strong, firm grip that was quite rough, insisting that he worked in the field most of the time. The stallion smiled, but his eyes never changed.

"Mah names Big Macintosh, but ya can call me Big Mac. Ah suppose you're our second agent?" Big Macintosh asked. He spoke in a deep Southern accent that made his already massive build seem even larger. Bond also noticed his cutie mark was half of a large green apple. Bond nodded but was uncertain about this red stallion. How much does he know about him?

"How did you know that I was an agent?" Bond inquired, knowing that hiding it would be meaningless. Big Macintosh gave a slight chuckle.

"Mah Granny Smith got some connection with yer boss. This aint' the first time there been an agent 'round us. They say you're the best 'round Equestria. Now I'd like to see tat, but we better git inside first."

Bond was surprised at this. He doubted that M would ever speak of her agents, but to find that his guide would be fully aware he was a 00 agent was unexpected. As they began a calm trot to the house, Bond noted the farm equipment scattered around the area. They were either destroyed, or broken beyond repair. Big Macintosh noticed the sight and put his head down with grief.

"Eyyyup. There's a sad sight if Ah ever saw one." Big Macintosh muttered. "Somepony's been 'messin 'round with our equipment lately! Our work's been held back 'fer week 'cus of them hay mongers."

Bond inspected a battered plough that was nearby. The teeth on the tool were all snarled up from some sort of bludgeoning.

"Sabotage." Bond murmured. He turned to Big Macintosh, who was just as serious. "These ponies are just probing you for now. It's safe to expect that next time it won't be the equipment they'll try to wreck."

Big Macintosh nodded in agreement. "Eyyyup. Now we better head inside, them other agent's 'waitin for ya. Have ya eaten?"

"Actually, I skipped breakfast. It might be a good idea to eat." Bond said as he tried to suppress his stomach from growling any louder.

Big Macintosh lead him into the house were an old green mare was sleeping silently in a rocking chair. She was extremely old from what Bond could tell, but still had a strange energetic vibe coming off of her.

"Don't mind her, she's hit the hay harder than Discord after the elements hit 'im." Big Macintosh assured rather loudly.

"I remember that incident… I nearly drowned in a giant martini glass while M was throwing damn olives at me." Bond said remembering the incredibly unusual events that took place after Discord was released. Big Macintosh laughed, but quickly quieted down once he saw the nasty expression on Bond's face.

"Well, If it makes ya feel any better, Ah did start to act like 'them hounds. Ah started 'diggin, 'pantin… 'lickin." Big Macintosh turned a bit red at the thought of what he did when he encountered Twilight Sparkle during his exposure to Discord's chaos. He quickly trotted towards the kitchen as Bond raised an eyebrow, but continued to follow Big Macintosh.

The atmosphere gave off a pleasant warmth, as if one were in a welcoming embrace. Big Macintosh led him to the kitchen and brought out some sort of pastry made from apples. They were quite filling with a tart flavor and fluffy texture which Bond found to be extremely satisfying. Big Macintosh brought out a bottle of whiskey and glasses for the two of them while Bond finished his fifth pastry.

"Hows 'bout a drink? Ah only got whiskey, but it's some fine malt lemme tell ya." Big Macintosh grinned with the same bored expression in his eyes as always. Bond gladly took a glass and poured the amber hued liquid into the glass. The liquor flowed between the ice as Bond prepared to drain it. While he drank, Big Macintosh questioned him.

"So err, you're here to protect mah little sister and her friends? There's something else isn't there?" Bond shook his glass slightly, hearing the ice rattle before speaking.

"Your sister's one of the Mane 6? And yes, there's an underground group of killers that have been recently targeting ponies around your area. You've probably haven't heard of them due to the killings being classified." Big Macintosh creased his brow in concentration.

"This is serious ain't it? But Ah'm sure ya been in harder situations. You're different, Ah can tell." Big Macintosh's eyes connected with Bond's, sending volumes of emotions between them. Bond had only met this stallion for a few minutes ago, but he felt more like a friend then a stranger. Bond broke eye contact when he saw a light brown pegasus enter the room. He totted a fedora and a black mane. He had a security camera as a cutie mark. His smile was radiant as his youth.

"Sir Veillance? Ah'm sure you've heard of Mr. Bond?" Big Macintosh said. Sir Veillance shook hands warmly with Bond. Bond noticed a large scar running down the lower left side of the pegasus. At least six inches of hairless skin ran down from what looked like from Bond's experience, an attempt slash open the bowels. Not a pleasant sight to see. The young Pegasus didn't notice him staring as they sat down.

"Actually, this is the first time we've met. 00 agents don't get paired up so often. Not to be insulting." Bond said. Sir Veillance only laughed and shook his head.

"Oh no, it's only natural that you work better alone 007. But your probably wondering why I'm here. I've been assigned to spot for you, meaning I'll be patrolling the area from the sky and report any unusual activity. That's pretty much it unless you need me for support, which I will gladly provide." Sir Veillance crossed his front legs and gave a look of pride.

Bond found this agent to be on the more unprofessional side, but he was the only help from an aerial perspective for now. Bond put his glass down and turned to Big Mac, who shrugged in response.

"Do you have any equipment?" Bond asked. The bold pegasus whipped out a USP .45 faster than Bond would have expected it. It was a standard model, no flash light or laser module. It had high stopping power due to the large caliber slug, but it was too bulky for Bond to carry around, who preferred more concealable weapons.

"And I'm not half bad of a shot either!" Sir Veillance grinned. "Oh, and this is from Q."

He pulled out a package and slid it to Bond. He opened the box gingerly, knowing Q's obscene methods of transporting hazardous cargo. Inside, there was Bond other pistol; the P99. There was a note on the grip which read: _Rechambered for .40 S&W. Don't lose it._

Bond grinned. The P99 was another German pistol and Bond's choice when he doesn't have to easily conceal. It was a high capacity, double action 9mm handgun with an internal hammer for faster firing capabilities. However, this was rechambered for .40 S&W which at a cost of a few less rounds had much more stopping power. He checked the pistol and picked up the extra magazines that Q had generously supplied. He holstered the pistol and closed the box.

"You do have a microphone and receiver I assume?" Bond inquired. Sir Veillance nodded and extracted a small earpiece and microphone concealed in his mane.

"Alright your set for now. However, I suggest you get some rest. We move out tomorrow and we need to be on top at this point." Bond said. Sir Veillance smiled, nodded, and went upstairs.

Big Macintosh slowly got n his hooves and ushered Bond to his quarters.

"Ah'll be down stairs if ya need me. Gotta check on the field."

The room was small, but again felt cozy. It was great in an almost rustic kind of way. He placed his suitcase next to his bed and checked his watch. It was almost 5 o'clock. Bond sighed. This isn't what he had hoped for in terms of an assignment. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping the day would pass so he could get on with his objective. He noticed a newspaper rolled up on a nearby table and reached for it. He unrolled it to find exactly what he needed to read.

"_MYSTERIOUS HOOFPRINT MURDERS CONTINUE. OVER 20 DEAD OVER LAST WEEK."_ The headlines screamed. Bond continued to read until he got what he needed. The hoof print society was actually much smaller then he thought, ranging only about 15 members. They were however, trained and had never been captured. They seemed to almost disappear after a murder with almost no trace besides their call sign. The last murder was committed somewhere around Ponyville, which was just over the hill. Why Celestia was unable to intervene was unknown. This caused some controversy among the crowds to whether Celestia should continue ruling.

"That's about enough." Bond tossed the paper away in disgust. Why question the Princess for the wrong doings of other ponies? She isn't all-powerful nor invincible, and a royal individual doesn't have all the time in the world.

"Whatcha 'doin mister?" Said a rather young voice. Bond looked towards the door to find a filly with a yellow coat and a neat red mane coupled with a pink ribbon. She had large, golden orange eyes that many would find adorable. Bond smiled as she trotted over and hopped onto the bed beside him.

"I was just reading an article, that's all." Bond noticed the filly had no cutie mark, which prompted him to ask her. "It seems you don't have your cutie mark. Having trouble?"

The filly frowned and crossed her front legs as if to protest, but looked down in shame.

"Yeah, I guess I am 'havin a bit of trouble… No matter 'wut Ah do, I can't find mah special trait!" She then turned to see his cutie mark, which was disguised as a black and yellow shield. "Wow, you're a guard? Naow that's a cutie mark!"

Bond could see her frustration with finding what she was special at. The truth was, Bond's true cutie mark appeared when he joined the SIS. It was unusual, as numbers were incredibly rare in a cutie mark. Only two ponies to his knowledge have numbered marks which were former agent and traitor 008, and himself. Those three numbers became a legend, a strange blend of black and white twisted into zero-zero-seven. Of course, he usually covered the mark in public as he did moments ago. He felt a light, continuous poke at his flank. The young filly began to touch his cutie mark, which Bond raised his brow at. The curious and ambitious filly looked up, blushed, and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired of 'lookin at all this ponies that have their cutie mark and 'helpin the other folks…" The agent witnessed the bright filly's glow dim as she hopped of the bed. He got up and stopped her much to her surprise.

"Can you tell me your name?" Bond asked. The filly gave a look of confusion at this sudden question.

"Applebloom. 'An you're Mister Bond, I know mister body guard." Apple Bloom said with a wink.

"Well Applebloom, I can tell you that's it's great that your trying to discover what your best at and to help others, but to tell you the truth it's much more complicated than that." Bond said sitting on the ground.

"It is?" Appleblooms' ears perked up and her eyes widened.

"Of course. You have to spark some kind of… bond with your inner self and not to others. It's finding not where your skills are, but where your heart and mind leads you. Only then will you earn your cutie mark. Trust me, you'll know when you find it." Bond reassured. Apple bloom gave an almost pitiful expression of comprehension, but still some pockets of emptiness.

"But you have your cutie mark and there's so much to do for you! It's like life's just begun for you." Applebloom said sadly. Her large eyes lost their lively luster they once held minutes ago. Bond patted her head softly, causing her to look up at him.

"No. My life's already over for me. Everyday actually, it's like I'm reborn. To follow the same path over and over again, it just feels so… surreal." Bond said staring straight into her eyes. Young Applebloom hung on to every word.

"But don't it feel good to know that you'll be 'protectin somepony? That they'll be safe?" Applebloom asked. Bond stared off at the wall, as if in a trance.

"Of course. Always great to find that somepony you care about is safe. But that's not always going to happen, and I'm not always going to be around. But you're young. You still have a life to live. And I guarantee that your cutie mark will appear in no time." Bond spoke with a smile the entire time.

Apple Bloom smiled at his words with not only happiness, but the various emotions that he had stroked. She jumped up and hugged the stallion that many knew as the cold gentle-pony with a license to kill. He returned the hug as he felt a small tear trickle down his neck. Bond showed an act of warmth he rarely leaked out to most ponies. She finally let go with a grin that could warm anypony's heart.

"_This one's gonna make it. I can tell."_ Bond thought. A large shadow engulfed the two of them as Bond finally saw a change in Big Mac's eyes. The red stallion whistled to Apple Bloom, who gave Bond a final smile and hopped out of the room. Bond got up and dusted his suit off as Big Mac walked into the room chuckling.

"'An Ah thought that you're all business 'an no heart." Big Macintosh said. Bond gave a small frown but laughed as well.

"It's a job, not a business." Bond corrected. "And I'm not always that soft. That's probably the only time you'll see me do that."

"Eyyyup. Well ya should start to get unpacked mister. I'll introduce you to Applejack." Big Mac gave a long whistle and a light orange mare trotted in.

"Hold yer horses big brother, I'm here!" She yelled, clearly annoyed. Bond got a good look at her as she arrived. Like her brother she had a long, golden mane but tied a ponytail. She had the same deep, emerald eyes and a quite lean, muscular build for a mare. She had few freckles, and a large tan ten gallon hat. She looked at Bond with slight suspicion.

"Applejack, this is Mister Bond. He's gonna go with ya'll to the Gala." Big Macintosh said in a quieter tone. Applejack went up and shook Bond's hoof.

"Howdy Mister." She said in a slightly unfriendly manner. She turned to her brother and glared at him. The red stallion wasn't the least afraid of his stubborn sister.

"Lemme git this straight big brother. You brought here some fancy 'lookin pony here to watch us at the Gala? You know I can take care of myself!" Applejack scowled. Bond was used to this kind of talk and Big Mac was no stranger to it either.

"Now listen hear missy. Ah don't doubt your skills for self-defense, but this is a direct request from the Princess herself." Big Macintosh scolded. Applejack turned to face Bond again, who had a rather impassive expression. She got up so close that their snouts touched.

"Alright Mister Bond. I don't know a darn thing 'bout you, but I'm 'tellin you I ain't no damsel in distress! I'll have you know I bucked half of the entire apple orchard by myself one time!" Apple jack growled. She had an almost arousing scent of apples wafting off of her mane. Bond smiled lightly at her stubbornness.

"You don't have to worry about me Miss Applejack. I'm only… observing under the Princess' orders." Bond said. Applejack huffed in this face and slowly trotted backwards to the door. Bond didn't know why, but her attitude gave her a sexy demeanor in an almost teasing way.

"And just so you know, I ain't afraid to buck you right across the face if I catch you 'doin 'somethin funny!" She sneered as she did a double kick with her hind legs to a chair nearby.

The chair flew across the room and shattered 2 feet from where Bond was standing. Her legs were lean, muscular and finely shaped. It was probably from the "bucking" she did harvesting apples. Not only was she attractive, but she was full bodied. Bond kept his poker face.

"With legs like those, I wouldn't doubt it. In fact, I'd like to see more." Bond said while keeping his relaxed expression.

That threw Applejack off completely. Was he hitting on her? The mare stood near the door way awkwardly, trying to think of something to say. Bond swore he saw a hint of red appear on her face. She shook it off and retreated out of the room.

Big Macintosh stared at Bond. The red stallion knew what Bond was implying. He trotted over and placed a hoof on the agent's shoulder.

"Now Ah know what yer 'thinkin. I ain't gonna stop ya from 'doin what ya do best. But you better watch yerself 'round mah sister. Long as she's ok, Ah'm ok." Big Macintosh trotted out of the room without saying another word.

Bond blinked, took off his suit, and laid himself onto his bed. He recollected his thoughts as he prepared to get some sleep. He sighed at all that just happened in the first view hours of the day. He could only imagine what was to happen tomorrow.

"_Never knew some apples could be so sweet yet so hard to get..."_ He thought.

**Hope you guys know that Bond's not always so kind in his words. In fact, he quite a dirty little man/stallion…**


End file.
